Your True Face
by PhantomShui1412
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menyembunyikan kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, walau terkadang hal itu justru bisa membuat orang disekitarnya khawatir (Maaf belum bisa buat summary yang bagus) [ONE SHOT]


Your True Face

Semua orang mungkin akan tertipu oleh wajah ceriamu, tapi sayang hal itu tidak berlaku untuk ku. Karena aku tau dibalik senyum itu terdapat rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. (Shinichi Kudo)

Aku hanya bisa terus mempertahankan poker face ku. Karena aku tak ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarku khawatir. Walau kesedihan hatiku ini tak kan hilang, tapi aku akan terus bertahan. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti akan diriku yang sebenarnya.

(Kaito Kuroba)

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho sensei, Story is mine

Warning : AU, OOC , Typo(s) , Alur berantakan dan kecepetan , sedikit nyerempet romance de el el.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading….

"Uh, otou-san lama." Gerutu seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun, Kaito Kuroba. Saat ini dia duduk di ruang keluaga menunggu kepulangan ayah tercintanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kaito melirik jam yang ada diruangan itu yang saat ini menunjukan pukul 11.20 malam. Sambi lmenunggu, Kaito mempraktekkan beberapa trik sulap yang sudah diajarkan ayahnya.

"Kaito, kamu belum tidur?" kata Chikage Kuroba, ibu Kaito.

Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya." Aku mau menunggu, Otou-san dulu. Soalnya Otou-san janji akan mengajarkan trik baru kepadaku." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum. Chikage yang melihat kepolosan anaknya itu juga ikut tersenyum. Ia lalu mengusap lembut rambut Kaito. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Kaito kamu tunggu disini ya." Kata Chikage. Biasanya suaminya itu tak pernah membunyikan bel kalau pulang. Suaminya itu selalu membawa kunci cadangan karena sering pulang malam dan biasanya penghuni rumah yang lain sudah tidur saat Toichi Kuroba pulang.

"Oh Jii-san." Kata Chikage saat melihat orang yang berada dibalik pintu. Jii Kounosuke, assisten pribadi suaminya itu tampak gemetaran. " Ada apa?" Tanya Chikage yang bingung melihat ekspresi Jii.

"Okusama, danna sama.." katanya terbata-bata. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya namun gagal.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Toichi?" kata Chikage yang mulai merasa khawatir.

"Ada yang membakar tempat pertunjukan danna sama. Semua penonton berhasil selamat, tapi Toichi- sama.." Jii mulai menangis. Ia tak mampu mengatakan kelanjutan kalimatnya. Chikage yang mengerti hal itu mulai menangis.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang ikut bergabung dengan ibunya.

"Kaito, otou-san… hiks…" Chikage memeluk anaknya itu.

"Kenapa dengan otou-san? Jii-san ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang mulai panic.

"Bocchama, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Toichi –sama." Kata Jii Kounosuke.

"Kaa-san ada apa ini? Apa maksud Jii-san."

"Kaito, tempat pertunjukan ayahmu terbakar. Dan semuanya selamat kecuali-" Chikage tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia memeluk anaknya lebih erat lagi.

"Tak mungkin. Kaa-san, Jii-san kalian bercanda kan? Hiks… otou-san pasti pulang kan… hiks… dia sudah berjanji akan mengajariku trik baru. Hiks… Kaa-san tolong katakana ini bohong. Hiks… Hwaaaaa…." Kaito menangis. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Tak berapa lama kesadarannya hilang.

~~~~ )o0o(~~~~

Keesokan paginya jenazah Toichi Kuroba langsung dimakamkan.

"Chikage." Tampak sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak kecil seumuran Kaito memasuki rumah duka.

"Yukiko, Yusaku."masih terlihat bekas air mata di pipi yang merupakan teman baiknya itu langsung menghambur, memeluk Chikage. Sementara Yusaku Kudo hanya diam melihat istri dan sahabatnya itu.

"Chikage kau harus tegar. Kita tak bisa melawan takdir." Kata Yusaku berusaha menenangkan Chikage.

"Iya, kau harus sabar oke." Ucap Yukiko sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Chikage dengan suara serak karena menangis.

Sementara itu Shinichi Kudo menengok kesana kemari mencari sesosok anak kecil.

"Otou-san, Kaa-san aku mau cari Kaito dulu." Katanya singkat lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Shinichi yang sejak dulu memang sangat dekat dengan Kaito ingin menghiburnya. Ia tau kalau Kaito juga pasti merasa sedih, jadi sebagai sahabat dan saudara ia harus menghibur Kaito, setidaknya itu yang diberi tau ibunya. Shinichi terus berjalan melewati setiap ruang di rumah itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk diayunan dibawah pohon. 'Ah itu dia.' Batinnya. Ia lalu menuju halaman belakang tempat Kaito berada. Langkahnya terhenti diambang pintu yang menhubungkan antara dapur dan halaman belakang.

"Kai-" Panggilannya terhenti saat ia melihat bahu Kaito bergetar.

"Hiks…iks… Otou-san… Hiks…hiks…" terdengar isakan tangis dari bibir mungil Kaito.

Shinichi yang mendengar suara tangis Kaito pun hanya bisa diam terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Dia terus memandangi Kaito dari jauh. Saat ini yang dia lihat bukanlah Kaito yang ia kenal. Sosok Kaito yang Shinichi tau selalu tertawa, ceria, lucu, jahil dan selalu pamer akan trik-trik sulap yang sudah ia kuasai. Namun kini yang terlihat dimata Shinichi adalah sosok Kaito yang tampak rapuh. Ia ingin mendekati Kaito, memeluknya menghiburnya dan menenangkannya. Tapi tubuhnya justru tak mau bergerak dan hanya mampu diam memandangi Kaito yang sedang menangis sambil memanggil ayahnya.

8 tahun berlalu….

"BAKAITO… TUNGGU JANGAN LARI!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai coklat sambil mengejar pemuda didepannya.

"Weeekkkk ayo kejar aku kalau bisa, Aoko." Kata Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kaito kembalikan handphone ku." Kata Aoko Mouri teman sekelas Kaito.

"Hihihi mereka lucu ya." Kata Ran Mouri, kakak kembar Aoko.

"Haahh seperti anak kecil." Kata Shinichi ketus. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Nah tertangkap kau Bakaito." Kata Aoko setelah berhasil memegang tangan Kaito. Namun tangan Kaito tiba-tiba putus. Aoko yang melihat hal itu tentu saja kaget.

"Hihihi kau tak mungkin bisa menangkapku. Weeekkkk " lalu Kaito kembali berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Urghhh dasar BAKAITOO!" jerit Aoko kesal karena lagi-lagi di kerjai oleh Kaito.

"Sudah lah Aoko-chan."kata Ran berusaha menenangkan adik kembarnya itu.

"Tapi handphone ku."

"Handphone mu ada padaku." Kata Shinichi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam sakunya yang entah sejak kapan diselipkan Kaito disana.

"Eh kok bisa ada padamu?" Tanya Ran dan Aoko bersamaan.

"Entah kapan Kaito menyelipkannya ke saku ku." Kata Shinichi dengan wajah datar.

"Oh syukurlah." Kata Aoko sambil menerima ponsel itu. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai disekolah. Shinichi langsung masuk ke kelas.

"Yo, Shin-chan." Kata Kaito yang sudah duduk manis didalam kelas.

"Hentikan panggilan itu." Kata Shinichi ketus.

"Hahaha, taka pa kan lagi pula panggilan itu terdengar imut." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Urgh terserah." Lalu Shinichi duduk dibangkunya. Ia memperhatikan semua tingkah konyol Kaito. Senyum itu, mungkin bagi orang lain tak ada yang aneh, tapi tidak bagi Shinichi. Ia yang sudah lama dekat dengan Kaito tau kalau senyum itu adalah senyum palsu. Sejak ayah Kaito meninggal, Shinichi merasa Kaito selalu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Suara tangisan Kaito saat itu masih terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Shinichi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Jujur saja ia tak tahan melihat Kaito tersenyum palsu seperti itu. Tak berapa lama bel berbunyi dan pelajara pun dimulai.

~~~~ )o0o(~~~~

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi sebagian murid berhamburan ke kantin, sebagian hanya dikelas sekedar mengobrol atau bercanda.

"Hai Aoko, Ran." Sapa Kaito mendekati si kembar Mouri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ran ramah.

"Huh paling mau Tanya mengenai PR sains tadi." Kata Aoko ketus.

"Heheh kau tau saja Aoko." Kata Kaito sambil menunjukan senyum andalannya. Lalu mereka bertiga mulai mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa. Kaito melakukan berbagai trik sulap dan gurauan-gurauan yang tentu saja membuat Aoko dan Ran tertawa. Shinichi hanya memperhatikan tingkah Kaito dari kejauhan.

Pandangannya semakin menajam. 'Huh menyebalkan' batinnya saat melihat senyum Kaito. Tidak ia tidak cemburu soal Kaito yang akrab dengan Ran maupun Aoko. Ia merasa muak dengan senyum palsu sahabat yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya sejak kecil itu.

"Hahahaha, coba kau bayangkan si Hakuba itu menjerit seperti perempuan saat melihat ulat yang tak sengaja jatuh di kepalanya, Hahahahaha." Kata Kaito sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak yang bagi Shinichi terdengar seperti tawa yang sangat hampa, kosong dan tak lepas. Lama kelamaan ia tak tahan dan akhirnya….

'BRAK'

Tanpa sadar Shinichi menggebrak meja dan hal itu sontak menarik perhatian Ran, Aoko dan Kaito. Shinichi berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya itu. Ia menepuk pundak Kaito.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Kata Shinichi dengan raut wajah serius.

"Wah wah ada apa ini Shin-chan, hm?" kata Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Mungkin kalau mereka hanya berdua, saat itu juga Shinichi akan memukul wajah Kaito.

"Ikut aku!" kata Shinichi singkat. Kaito yang merasa ini hal serius lalu berdiri dan dengan patuh mengikuti Shinichi. Sementara Aoko dan Ran kebingungan melihat tingkah Shinichi.

Rupanya Shinichi mengajak Kaito ke atap sekolah, tempat paling sepi dan jarang dikunjungi siswa saat istirahat.

"Jadi ada apa Shin-Chan?" Tanya Kaito masih tersenyum.

"Kaito, hentikan senyumanmu itu!" kata Shinichi ketus. Seketika itu juga senyum Kaito menghilang.

"Memang kenapa?" balas Kaito datar.

"Senyumanmu itu memuakan." Balas Shinichi dingin.

"Memuakan? Hei ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" Kata Kaito masih dengan nada datar.

"Sudahlah Kaito, tak usah berpura-pura. Aku tau senyumanmu itu hanyalah sebuah topeng. Aku juga tau selama ini kau hanya mempertahankan poker face mu kan?" ucap Shinichi ketus sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Kaito hanya memalingkan wajah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Aku ingin Tanya satu hal padamu," kata Shinichi yang kini memegang pundak Kaito. "Sebenarnya yang mana dirimu yang asli? Yang selama ini kau tunjukan kepada orang-orang atau yang dulu menangis dibawah pohon saat ayahmu meninggal?" lanjutnya menatap lurus mata Kaito.

Sejenak terlihat sedikit keterkejutan diwajah Kaito. Namun itu hanya beberapa detik, tapi tentu saja Shinichi tak melewatkan hal itu. Daya pengamatannya yang jeli membuatnya bisa memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin bisa terlewatkan oleh orang lain.

"Jawab aku Kaito." Kata Shinichi lagi.

"entah aku tak tau." Jawab Kaito dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Shinichi.

"cih, kau itu menyebalkan. Kalau kau gunakan 'topeng' memuakan itu, aku yakin hatimu akan semakin hampa dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah rasa sepi dan akan ada lubang menganga dihatimu." Kata Shinichi yang kini sudah melepaskan cengktamannya pada bahu Kaito.

"…" kali ini tak ada balasan dari Kaito.

"Kenapa hah? Kenapa kau hanya diam Kaito?" kata Shinichi dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau tak tau diriku. Kau tak mengerti tentangku. KAU TAK PERNAH TAU APA YANG KURASAKAN!" Kini Kaito menatap lurus mata Shinichi. Emosinya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Air mata sudah terkumpul dipelupuk matanya, siap menetes kapan saja.

"MEMANG AKU TAK MENGERTI SEMUA HAL TENTANGMU! maka dari itu Kaito, ceritakan kepadaku semuanya, kumohon biarkan aku mengerti tentangmu. Aku ingin kau jujur padaku, aku ingin kau tampil apa adanya tanpa 'topeng2' yang kau gunakan kepada orang lain." Jawab Shinichi.

"..." Kaito kembali terdiam.

"Kaito, aku ingin kau menjadi dirimu sendiri seperti dulu. Menjadi Kaito yang tersenyum tulus, tanpa ada beban, tanpa ada kepalsuan." Shinichi kembali mendekati Kaito. Dan tanpa diduga, ia memeluk Kaito. "Aku rindu Kaito yang dulu, aku rindu Kaito yang merupakan sahabatku." Lanjutnya dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Maaf Shinichi." Jawab Kaito singkat dan kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Shinichi.

"Aku, aku tak bisa. Aku, Otou-san, aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan otou-san." Kata Kaito lemah. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Kini ia mulai menangis.

"Kaito, kau tak boleh terus begini. Kau harus melanjutkan hidup. Kalau paman Toichi ada disini mungkin dia juga akan sangat sedih melihat putranya terus terpuruk seperti ini." Kata Shinichi berusaha menenangkan Kaito.

Perlahan Kaito mulai menenangkan diri. Dia mulai memikirkan setiap kata-kata Shinichi.

"Kau benar." Katanya sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kau benar Shinichi. Mungkin aku tak kan melihat otou-san lagi, tapi aku masih punya Kaa-san yang pasti akan mengkhawatirkanku kalau aku seperti ini terus. Aku masih punya teman-teman, masih ada Aoko dan Ran. Dan yang terpenting aku masih punya kau disisiku." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar hal itu muka Shinichi menjadi merona.

"A-apa maksud kata-kata terakhirmu itu hah!" kata Shinichi sambil memalingkan mukanya yang saat ini pasti terlihat sangat merah.

"Apa perlu ku ulangi lagi, Shin-Chan?" Kata Kaito yang kali ini tersenyum tulus.

"U-ugh sudah hentikan!" kemudian Shinichi berjalan meninggalkan atap.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kaito yang mengikuti Shinichi.

"Balik ke kelas. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis." Kata Shinichi sambil terus berjalan.

"Hihihi kau kalau marah ternyata imut juga ya." Kata Kaito yang kemudian berlari mendahului Shinichi.

Kembali wajah Shinichi dibuat merona oleh Kaito.

"A-APA! TUNGGU KAITO!" teriak Shinichi yang mulai berlari mengejar Kaito.

'Terima Kasih Shinichi.' Batin Kaito sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dan sejak saat itu Kaito tak pernah lagi menunjukan poker facenya. Kini Kaito tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tulus. Tak ada lagi kepura-puraan diwajahnya. Dia menjadi semakin jujur dan terbuka akan perasaannya.

-END-

 **Hai mina-san... kenalkan saya Shui (panggil saja begitu) saya author baru disini, yoroshiku... ^.^... ini ff pertama saya jadi harap maklum kalau banyak terdapat kesalahan disana-sini... dan karena masih baru tentu saja saya minta kritik dan saran dari para author senior dan tentu saja para readers sekalian... euummm karena bingung mau ngomong apa lagi...jadi yaahhh tentu saja akhir kata review please...**

 **Shui**


End file.
